Remontrances
by Lexaelle
Summary: Hermione Granger est tenancière d'un bordel masculin, et elle a quelques petites choses à dire à ses gars.


**Remontrances**

**Auteur :** Moi-même, c'est-à-dire, Lexaelle, votre humble serviteuse.

**Disclaimer :** évidemment, s'ils étaient à moi, ça serai beaucoup plus simple. Mais je ne fais que m'amuser avec, comme toutes les autres.

**Couple:** Ben, euh...

**Genre :** _idem_, ah, non, c'est vrai, song-fic.

**Chanson :** _Remontrances _de Juliette. C'est une chouette chanteuse, et c'est une chouette chanson. Et évidemment, ça n'est pas la seule qu'elle ai faite.

Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, peut-être avez-vous déjà entendu parler de moi. D'autant plus si vous êtes une femme qui aime les jeune hommes, ou même un homme nous ne sommes pas sexiste, au contraire. Pour les autres, je suis la tenancière du boxon « Aux Beaux Boxers », aussi nommé le B&B.

Vous l'aurez compris, un boxon, c'est le pendant masculin d'un bordel. Oui, ça existe. Et ça marche du feu de Dieu, merci bien.

Il y a une vingtaine de garçons qui travaillent pour moi. Tous majeur, Dieu m'en garde, je ne fais pas dans la pédophilie. Chacun d'eux me dois une assez conséquente somme d'argent. Et c'est pour ça qu'ils sont ici, bien sûr.

D'ailleurs, j'ai quelques petites choses à mettre au clair avec certains d'entre eux...

_- Mon petit Blaise, 'y faut que j'vous cause:  
Cette nuit la Baronne s'est plainte auprès d'moi.  
Paraît qu'vos chaussettes ne sentent pas la rose,  
Que vous portez l'même slip depuis plusieurs mois_

Franchement, Blaise, vous ne croyez pas que c'est un peu trop? Où est l'hygiène dans tout ça la Baronne Ombrage a été bien gentille de vous avoir choisi. Ah, autre chose:

_Et récupérâtes sur l'un de vos potes  
Un préservatif pendant que vous soupiez._

Vraiment quel manque de classe

_A l'avenir Blaise plus de vieilles capotes.  
Changez donc de slip et lavez vos pieds._

Ça, c'est fait, passons donc au suivant, je suis très désappointée. Ah, Harry, mon petit chéri...

_- Quant à vous, Harry, je vous vois bien triste.  
Un de ces messieurs aurait-il boudé  
Sous votre soutane de séminariste  
Vos appâts charmants et bodybuildés?_

Évidemment que vous êtes beau, vous êtes très beau même, moi-même je ne cracherai pas sur vous. Et si on vous a délaissé, à mon avis...  
_C'est que vous oubliâtes sous votre défroque  
De porter guêpière et bas à trou-trous.  
Mon très cher Harry soyez d'votre époque:  
Un curé sans linge, ça ne vaut pas un clou._

Oh, aller, Harry, Saint Harry, faites-moi plaisir, vous voulez. Faites donc ce que je vous dis, et aller vous rhabiller correctement.

Aller, suivaint... Ronald... Mon Dieu... Quel cas...

- Ronald  
_Les gens qui ont du style et de la pointure,  
Monsieur Ronald, ne s'avisent pas,  
Sous prétexte qu'il y a séance de torture,  
D'en profiter pour doubler un repas,_

Merde, Ron, Merde. Ça ne se fait pas! Vous comprenez?  
_Et tout en fouettant le généralissime,  
Ne se font pas monter bière et croque-monsieur.  
Ronald vous baissez dans mon estime.  
Ou l'on est morfal ou l'on est vicieux._

Et certainement pas les deux en même temps. Je sais bien que vous êtes un ventre, un gouffre sans fond même. Et un excellent sadique, je ne vous le renierais pas. Mais, s'il vous plait, à la prochaine séance SM avec le Général Jedusor, ne demandez pas un second dîner, vous serez gentil. Sinon, je le rajouterai à ce que vous me devez encore.

Bien, ceci fait, le prochain c'est... ah, mon petit nouveau!

_- Même vous, Neville, n'êtes pas sans reproche.  
J'ai perdu tantôt une plombe à chercher  
Avant d'la trouver au fond de vot'poche  
La clef de l'armoire aux godemichés._

Non, mais, vous vous croyez où, mon petit Neville, hein, dites-moi? Nous sommes dans un lupanar ici, pas dans un sex-shop! Alors...  
_Lâchez donc la clef et vos mines candides.  
Vous êtes débutant, j'comprends vos raisons,  
Mais il est fâcheux qu'cette armoire soit vide  
Quand vous vous exercez seul à la maison._

Après tout, vous n'en avez besoin que d'un ou deux, pas quinze, boxon de merde! Alors je la garde cette foutue clé, et vous vous débrouillerez.

Oh, pauvre petit, il est sur le point de pleurer, il me ferai presque pitié. Mais je ne cèderai pas. On ne devient pas tenancière d'un boxon sans un minimum de caractère de merde. À qui dois-je encore parler maintenant...? Ah oui.

- _Enfin vous, Draco, vos collègues me disent  
Que dans l'orgie romaine vous fûtes gnangnan,  
Que vous refusâtes diverses gourmandises,  
Vous comportant en premier communiant._

Vous êtes un des plus vieux ici avec Harry et la tribu Weasley. Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous participer à ce genre de petite sauterie pourtant. Que s'est-il donc passé?  
_Quoi, me dites-vous, c'est que vous reconnûtes  
Votre propre père parmi les voyeurs.  
Draco vous ne ferez jamais une vraie pute  
Comme le craint votre pauvre papa d'ailleurs._

Oui, Draco, Monsieur Malfoy, votre père, viens régulièrement ici. Vous savez bien que vous êtes né d'un mariage arrangé, ouvrez donc les yeux. Vous ne l'avez jamais vu avec le professeur Rogue? Oui, ce bon professeur de chimie que vous aviez au lycée. Ah mon pauvre Draco quelle déchéance.

C'est ça, Draco va se réfugié dans les bras de Harry et Neville est dans ceux de Blaise, tu parle d'un boxon correct toi... Bien, ils sont tous à porté de voix et attentif à leur patronne...

- _Bref, résumons-nous, je fus trop gentille  
__Mais ça va changer, je vous le dis mes garçons.  
Puisque vous cherchez, comme les pires des filles,  
A foutre le bordel dans notre boxon.  
Plus de dilettantisme, d'humeurs ni de fraude.  
Je veux du rendement, pas de la bamboula._

Bien, bien, il m'écoutent tous avec leur air penaud. Charmant, charmant. Ils sont vraiment trop craquant quand ils s'y mettent.

-_Messieurs... tous à poil! La nuit sera chaude.  
J'ouvre le salon les clients sont là... _

Et c'est parti pour cette nuit...

Bien, en espérant que cela vous a plu.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que cela me trottait dans la tête, et voilà ce que ça donne.

Merci de m'avoir lu, et j'espère avoir quelques petits commentaires, n'est-ce pas? ^^


End file.
